


Ties [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The battle was won when King Arthur captured Cendred’s sorcerer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66362) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/2ha72e0aj69gjodp7yu5nqnlza7iors2.mp3) |  5.5 MB | 00:05:55  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
